


The Start of Something

by Jadeycakes99



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin finally get together, But will face obstacles on the way. Very fluffy. Gaius accepts everything about Merlin no matter what. Uther may find out, Gwaine will definitely find out, Morgana isn't evil yet. Like nearly everyone says, summaries are not my strong suit, especially if everything hasn't been written yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

"Merlin!" Came the all too familiar call of Arthur.  
" What'd I do this time?" Exclaimed an exhausted Merlin.  
"Do you plan on walking the whole of this hunting trip?" The arrogant prince deadpanned gesturing to the lack of another horse.  
"Right. Of course. I'll go get it." He said walking off toward the stables.  
"No."  
"No, sire?" Asked the bewildered young warlock.  
" I've decided you can walk." After all, we don't have much time to spare before I have to get back, and it takes you far too long to saddle up a horse." Merlin glared at the future King of Camelot with extreme disdain.  
"As you wish." Merlin replied, voice laced with acid.  
They had been walking/ riding for two hours when Arthur declared it was time to rest.  
" So sorry, are you tired?" And out of breath Merlin asked sarcastically.  
"Watch it, or I will gallop the rest of the way. " Merlin glared, but he shut up. Their rest was quiet, a bit too quiet. Arthur noticed that his manservant hadn't said a word for at least twenty minutes. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing." The black haired boy said with his jaw set.  
"It obviously isn't nothing or else you would be on with your usual rubbish. I can tell when you're upset by something."  
"It's fine, it's nothing." He said defiantly.  
" Are you bitter because I didn't let bring your horse?"  
" I am exhausted."  
" That was harsh of me and I apologise. Someone has to teach you to do your job though." To which he received a long loud laugh.  
" Yes, because you know everything about my job."  
"I know how to prepare two horses." He quipped, relieved to see his smiling face. Nothing filled him with greater warmth, though he hardly could or would admit that.  
Three hours had passed, all of which Merlin was in a dead sleep. However he heard a crunch. The black haired boy shot straight up to find a cape covering his body and no Arthur.  
"Arthur!" He shouted. When he received no response he stood up and clumsily fumbled for a nearby sword.  
"Calm down would you." Arthur said, walking down to the clearing. "Go back to sleep. I got a dear. Merlin could hear the hint of pride in his voice, which he smiled at.  
" Shouldn't we get moving? I thought we didn't have much time."  
"Well I have already done some of what we set out to do, also in case you hadn't noticed, it's dark, you clotpole." Merlin opened his mouth to speak, "And if you say that it's your word then you can go retrieve some fire wood right now." Merlin smirked in response and lay back down. He grabbed the cape and reached it out to Arthur, who was sitting near the fire.  
"Here." He said when there was no response to his gesture.  
"What do you think that you're doing?"  
"Giving your cape back. You must have thrown it down before you went hunting."  
"God you're dense."  
"What are you taking about?"  
"You looked freezing. I only wanted to make sure my manservant didn't die from the cold."  
"Oh thanks. It's fine though." He said. Setting the cape on the log on which Prince Arthur was seated. He shut his eyes and not a minute later, he felt the cape covering him again. He rolled over to be certain Arthur wouldn't see his face, and grinned.  
The next morning Merlin woke up to someone splashing water on his face.  
"Oi!" Merlin exclaimed.  
"Let's go." The blonde said from the top of his horse. Merlin stood up, about to start walking, when Arthur held his hand out to him. Merlin rolled his eyes and gave him the cape that he had been using as a blanket. "No you git. On the horse." To which he received another eye roll as his manservant put the cloak on the saddle. "You are completely incompetent. I don't know how I go a day without strangling you. You, get on the horse!" Came his near- shouted answer. Merlin just looked at him confused.  
"Is this some kind of joke, where if I get on the horse you will make my life a living hell, but if I don't get on you will do the same thing?" Arthur's face looked like he was about to explode with fury as he swiftly as humanly possible got off of the hors, picked Merlin up, and remounted the horse.  
"Did I save your pea sized brain from exploding?"  
"Ah, I suppose you did."  
"Great, now are you going to waste any more time or your going to somehow, don't know, prevent yourself from falling off?"  
"Oh I won't, promise."  
"Be sure of it though. Because if you do I will continue to ride. I'm fact, I may even increase my pace." Merlin's young eyes widened with fear. He grabbed on to the prince's waist and they took off.  
It was almost night time when they came to a halt.  
"Merlin you can let go now." He received no response. "Merlin." There was a light snore. Arthur smiled, and grabbed the hands still firmly around his waist and ducked under them and in a swift movement, grabbed the boy off of the horse and on the ground. He covered him with the cape again and have him a kiss on the forehead. A minute later Merlin woke up. He looked around at his surroundings, and concluded that the horse ride, and the cape were not mere figments of his imagination.  
"Is something wrong? Are you dying?"  
"Don't be daft. Of course I'm not dying. I'm sure you would have been the first person Gaius told." Merlin had to agree with that.  
"Am I dying? Did you poison me?"  
"Why are you asking such idiotic questions?"  
"You're being nice."  
"Are you implying that I am incapable of being nice?"  
"To me? Yes."  
"Fine. Go get fire wood."  
"If you're being nice why don't you get it?"  
" I wouldn't dare. As you put it, I am incapable of being nice to you. Come on, I'll help you." He reached his hand out to The skinny lad and in the process, said lad seemed to have kicked a branch tripping them both. Arthur rolled his eyes and had his expression that was an odd combination of irritability and apathy. "Merlin."  
"Right, sorry about that."  
"Oh you will be." He said nearing the scampering body edging away from him.  
"No, sire, think this over." It was too late though Arthur already had the boy in a headlock.  
"Ah!"He shouted as hard knuckles grazed his head. "Stop it!"  
"Very well then." His hands moved to Merlin's stomach (or lack thereof) and began to tickle him. The poor boy didn't stand a chance as he combusts with laughter. He slumped against Arthur, and was amazingly already sleepy again. After the aftermath of the giggles, coming from both parties, Merlin somehow became entangled with the young prince while asleep. He wakes up a little while later to find that neither had moved from the position and in light of Arthur's sleep, he grinned. He willed himself to get up and "gather firewood," and start a fire. The fire was lit and on some not at all magic instinct, because that would be illegal, Merlin knew that it would be lit until just before dawn. Without waking his Prince, he positioned himself right where he was before and fell into a deep sleep. Arthur woke up to find his arm around Merlin and their legs entangled. He didn't want to move, but he couldn't stay like that. Then again, if Merlin woke up the surely he would take all of the blame and he wouldn't mind detangling them. After all, what was a servant for? Little did he know, they were both awake thinking the same thing. Eventually they both fell asleep again. This time facing each other. They both opened their eyes at the same time and grimaced noticing that the other man was awake. Well Merlin grimaced, expecting the wrath of Arthur. Arthur still groggy minded and in dreamland from over-sleeping leaned over and kissed him. He soon realised that this dream felt all too real. He was about to pull back, but his second thought stumbled into his brain, his kiss was being reciprocated. He goes in with more force and Merlin reciprocates the action. Merlin was soon straddling the Prince's stomach. The young Pendragon sat up. Causing him to fall into his lap.  
"We really need to get going. I have to be back in time for the visit of one of father's guests." Merlin softly whined against his neck and replied with,  
"Do we have to?" Arthur grabbed his chin tilting it up towards him, he pressed his mouth to the other boy's he grinned at the very fact that he could do that.  
"Yes. I'm afraid so." They were soon packed and on the horse. "Thank you for the fire last night."  
"You knew?"  
"I woke up just before dawn." To which Merlin gave a cheeky grin. "What is that face for?"  
"If you woke up just before dawn, you knew exactly where you were going back to." Arthur smiled.  
"So did you, if you started the fire." He said.  
Suddenly they heard a crunch sounding painstakingly like a footstep.


	2. Chapter 2

The duo looked around, unsure of what to expect. A figure approached them taking no other fo than Gwaine. Merlin immediately brightened up.   
"What are you doing here?" He cried excitedly.   
"I promised a young maiden I would visit her." He said contentedly.   
"Since when do you keep your promises young maidens?" Arthur asked.   
" Since I was near Camelot and met her father who was out hunting." The perfect haired individual grimaced. Merlin and Arthur had no choice but to emit a chuckle. "Where are you two headed?"  
"We are going back to Camelot." Merlin said.   
"Would you care for company? To the edge of the gates of course." He received a mixed response. Merlin looked at the young Prince wondering what warranted his negative response.   
"Surely you would be arrested if the knights caught you." Arthur covered up.   
"Besides I'm sure you need to start searching for a tavern you haven't been to yet. We wouldn't want to inconvenience you."  
"No inconvenience." He smiled. And with that he summoned his horse.   
"Fantastic." He replied. "Let's go." He started walking the horse. Merlin looked at the figure walking ahead confused.   
"Ah right, well, you can ride with me if you'd like?"   
"Sure." Merlin replied with a sad, wounded voice. Gwaine mounted the horse. For a brief second Merlin expected a hand to be offered to help him up, but then he remembered the circumstances were completely different. He sullenly mounted the horse.   
"Any lasses in your life, or angry fathers?" He winked.   
"No not really." He sent an instinctive glance towards Arthur. "I guess you could say the bit of angry fathers."  
"I'm sure Gaius would accept an apology for whatever it is that you did." Gwaine said, speeding up to catch up with the other horse. It took a moment for Merlin to catch up.   
"Right, I'm sure he will."   
"That's the spirit."   
Later, everyone was dead asleep except for Merlin. He was watching the fire, daring to make a figure out of smoke every so often, and more often than not he was watching the Prince. Merlin was about to get up to go to sleep, when he noticed the Prince stirring awake from the sound of leaves under his foot. His eyes focused on Merlin and he brought himself up and walked over to the fire.   
"Where's Gwaine?" He asked with a touch of acid seeping through his voice.   
"Sleeping." Merlin nodded to the curled up mass laying to their right.   
"You know, I really wish that he hadn't come."   
"Why not?" Merlin asked surprised.   
"Now I can't do this." He replied kissing the young warlocks lips chastely. Merlin pouted.   
"I forgot about that." Arthur laced Merlin's fingers in his own.  
"Ah well. What's done is done."   
"It'll be hours before he's properly waken." Merlin said hopefully.   
" I suppose we must take advantage of that." Merlin leaned forward and kissed his future king Little did either boy know, a pair of eyes was transfixed upon the sight to its left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning." Said a perky hothead.   
"Good morning Gwaine." Arthur sighed. He never was one to be woken up, however upon looking around he realised that his servant was no where to be seen. "Where's Merlin?"   
"Well don't worry your pretty little head about it. He's only gone for a walk. He told me he would be back in an hour" to which Arthur rolled over on his other side.   
"Then why did you wake me up?"   
"To tell you that you have my full support. I know good men who prefer the company of other blokes. I just want to remind you that if Uther were to find out he would not be so happy." Gwaine stated plainly while washing his face. "And if you prefer it, I will leave you to your own and let things happen." He winked mischievously.   
"How in the world did you know?" Arthur exclaimed, now on his feet.  
"You didn't exactly hide it well last night." Gwaine looked downwards. Accordingly, Arthur threw a skin of water at him.   
"Now, is that any way to treat your trusted confidant?" Gwaine asked while dodging the container. Arthur laughed a little, seeing that the man he already trusted wouldn't tell a soul.  
"Thank you Gwaine. I would be very happy if you did join us to the city limits."   
"If you're sure." To which he received a nod. Just then Merlin came into the clearing. Gwaine winked at Arthur. "Do you want to mess with him?" He asked under his breath.   
"How?"   
"Go kiss him." Arthur looked very confused for a moment then he grinned, went over and pecked his servant on the lips. Merlin looked over at the third party and gave a look of terror crossed with a grin that said, I'm covering something up.   
"I had a bee sting and when Arthur came over here to yell at me very manly, he saw it. In these parts of the woods the bees are very poisonous and, he is so loyal to all of his subjects; he couldn't possibly use his hands to take it out because it would take to long and he used his teeth that were closer... What are you two laughing about?"   
"Two reasons dear friend. The first being, you don't know how to lie."  
"The second being that he already knows. He saw us last night."   
"And you don't care?"   
"Care? I expected it." Gwaine stated matter-of-factly.   
"I will never understand many many things about you. Your lifestyle, your thought process, or your ability to expect everything after it's happened."   
"It's all a part of my charm." The trio left their temporary campsite and went on to their destination. When the trio reached to where the city was in site, Gwaine was to part ways. He hugged Merlin and then Arthur. "Remember what I told you about Uther." He whispered in Arthur's ear. When they had their horses put away the two young men looked at each other. Arthur put his hand out and Merlin went in for a hug which ended awkwardly with the two neither shaking hands nor hugging, and Merlin departed to his chambers.   
" Merlin! You're back." Gaius said happily.   
"Hello Gaius!" Merlin said emulating the older man's happiness.   
"How was your trip? I assume it was better than usual as you come back with a smile on your face, instead of a face like someone stole all of the happiness from the world."  
"It wasn't bad." Merlin said. 

"I'm sure you'll tell me all about it once you've gotten some rest. You look exhausted." Merlin didn't realise it until just then, just how right he was he was exhausted and went straight to bed after finishing the meal which Gaius had prepared for him. He beer thought of what he would fabricate for Gaius when he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to ask you one thing. Have you been enchanted or near somewhere or something that could have made you enchanted?"   
"No. Just the standard hunting trip." Merlin grinned most convincingly.   
"Why are you whistling?"  
"It's a very under-appreciated art form." I have to go to work now. Arthur is probably going to be waking up now." He headed out of their chambers when Gaius interrupted him with a   
"Ahem Merlin?"   
"Yeah?"  
"It's still evening. Arthur probably won't be waking for the next ten hours."  
"Right you are," He stood there grinning for a moment "but Arthur needs to do work tonight because he has been gone for four whole days."   
"Surely if all he will be doing is working he won't want you around." Merlin, of course, knew that Gaius knew something. The artificial smile evaporated from his face has he was beginning to become desperate.   
" I think that a faery may be after him."   
"Well I suppose that is serious." Just as Merlin was nearly through the door he was interrupted by Gaius again. "Merlin."  
"Yes, Gaius?" Merlin replied letting the aggravation seep through his voice.   
"Remember, you can tell me about anything and no matter what, I will advise you." Merlin's face had a genuine grin and he nodded before running through the door. 

 

Merlin opened the door to Arthur's chambers and was met by a standing Arthur next to his desk. The stress and aggravation melted off his face and turned into relief.   
"I wasn't sure if you would show up tonight."   
"I was a bit held up by Gaius."   
" Why? For what? I mean, what did you tell him?" His face turning to fear.   
" Just that I couldn't collect herbs for him tomorrow because you are going to be a pompous arse and make me polish your armour." Merlin said, seeing the fear in his face relax from his small lie. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller boy and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.   
"Yes well, now that you mention it." Merlin rolled his eyes.   
"Yes of course. I am still your servant, however, do you really think that this is the right time?"   
"No. I suppose not."   
The evening progressed and Gaius rolled his eyes at the fact that Merlin never came home, he after all, knew exactly where his son-like warlock was.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued.


End file.
